Their New Beginning
by Degrassilover419
Summary: My first one-shot: Eli and Clare run into eachother at the Frostival. Can one talk between them start up something new for them or will it lead to heartache all over again? Read to find out for yourselves...hope you like it!


***~Their New Beginning~***

**Author's Note: **** Hello Everyone! So this is my first one shot ever and I decided to write it on Eli and Clare from Degrassi who I, like many people I'm sure love to death. I got this inspiration after watching the new promo after last night's episode of new beginnings which I feel like I will really love already! And if Eclare doesn't get back together this season I at least would want them to become friends again because I have missed their friendship and I miss the misfits too! So I really hope you all like this one shot but if not I'm sorry but I really think I did a pretty good job for my first one…but you can all be the judge of that:-)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Degrassi sadly because if I did Eclare would be back together already hahaha! **

**Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards were both standing a few inches away from each other, Clare holding a big cotton candy in one of her gloved hands and Eli staring at her. They were both at the Frostival and did not expect to run into the other but secretly they each were both very happy they had. Eli has missed Clare and their friendship they used to share before they became a couple and Clare missed Eli and their friendship just as much as he did. They didn't know what to say to the other until Eli got the courage and opened his mouth to speak, "Hey Clare what brings you here all alone on this very cold but nice night?" Clare smiled and said "Well hey to you too Eli and I guess I could ask you the same question huh?" Eli laughed and said "Well yeah I guess you could except I asked you first Edwards" giving Clare his signature smirk which Clare had missed very much. Clare smiled back at her ex-boyfriend and said "Well Goldsworthy, I see sarcasm is still very much a part of you" Clare giggled and then said "Well I decided to come to the Frostival and get some delicious cotton candy which I love and maybe ride some rides" Clare responded with a smirk. Eli smirked at remembering how much Clare loved cotton candy after he took her to the circus one time when they dated. Eli spoke up saying "Ahh yes I remember how much you love cotton candy after I took you the circus that one time." Clare smiled remembering her and Eli's adventure to the circus. "That was like a long time ago I'm surprised you remember that Eli" Clare had said to him. Eli smiled this time but got serious too looking into Clare's beautiful blue eyes and said "I remember everything about you and I Clare,**_** everything"**_ **Eli said still staring deeply into his ex-girlfriend's eyes. Clare started to blush a little bit, shocked that Eli could still make her do that no matter how much time has passed between the two of them. She was hoping he did not notice the slight blush since it's cold out anyways maybe he would think that's why her cheeks are turning red. But Eli knows Clare all too well and said "Ahh I see blushing is still a very much part of **_**you**_** huh Edwards?" Eli smirked at his question. Clare then giggled again and said "What no I am not blushing it's just cold out here as you mentioned before Goldsworthy" Clare tried to cover up but knew that Eli still knew her pretty darn well no matter what. Eli laughed at her cute attempt at trying to cover herself but just let it go for now. "Okay whatever you say Edwards, whatever you say." Clare then started to shiver a little bit and said shocking both herself as well as Eli "Hey since we are both here alone and there's still 2 hours left of the Frostival would you maybe want to go on some rides with me?" Eli's face suddenly went shockingly pale and Clare easily could tell and said "Oh my gosh you are here with someone aren't you I'm so sorry go be with Imogen since you are dating her as I've heard" Clare said rather quickly starting to walk away from Eli embarrassed that she even suggested that. Eli suddenly got over the shock of what Clare was suggesting and yelled to her, "Clare Wait Stop!" Clare slowly turned towards him, her cotton candy still in her hand as she looked so embarrassed. "No Eli it's fine I'm sorry I didn't even think when I asked you to go on some rides with me I'm sorry I just I-" "Clare please stop talking" Eli said quickly putting his hand on her arm making Clare's heart suddenly skip a beat making Clare turn red again. "I- I'm not with Imogen anymore we broke up and she's actually now dating Fiona" Eli said smirking at his two good friend's current romance. "Oh really well that's great for them" Clare said. "Yeah it is pretty great for them they both deserve to be happy I feel" Eli said. "So when did you guys break up if you don't mind me asking you?" Clare asked Eli secretly happy that he is currently single. "I don't mind you asking Clare, and actually like a month ago ha-ha" Eli laughed. "Shows how much we know about each other now-a-days huh?" Eli laughed at the realization. "Yeah well I guess we both have just been busy with our own lives that we kind of just haven't been able to catch up huh?" Clare said to Eli with a sad smile on her face, which Eli instantly noticed. "My, my Clare Edwards, is that a sad face I see on your lips right now or is it just the lighting?" Eli smirked at Clare. "Well I would be lying if I said I haven't missed our friendship Eli, and how everything was with you, Adam and I before we well-you know became a couple." "You mean before we became Eclare?" Eli and Clare both laughed at their old couple name that Adam would jokingly call them when they used to date. "Yeah before that" Clare said still smiling and looking into Eli's gorgeous green eyes which she missed. "Well Clare I'd be lying too if I said I haven't missed our friendship with you, Adam and I but more importantly, I have missed you Clare" Eli boldly said to his ex-girlfriend and glad that he admitted that to her finally. "I've missed you too Eli I really have and I wouldn't mind, really mending our once close friendship we shared" Clare boldly said to her ex-boyfriend, and also like Eli was glad she admitted that to him finally. Eli smiled so big that he felt like his lips could fall off at any minute and he said "I would very much like to work on that as well Clare really I would." "Well shall we start this whole mending friendship thing with going on some rides now because I'm dying to go on the Ferris wheel" Clare laughed. Eli looked at her and said "I think the Ferris wheel is a great first ride to start our- Our new beginning" Clare cut him off and Eli smiled and said "yes exactly, our new beginning Clare" Eli said staring into Clare's eyes and Clare stared right back into Eli's. They both started walking off in the direction to their new start at being happy together as friends with big smiles on their faces and maybe it can lead to more down the road but for tonight all they wanted was to get to know each other again and that is exactly what Eli and Clare did that night at the Frostival and they both couldn't be happier about that. **

**THE END WELL FOR NOW AT LEAST…. **


End file.
